vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars
For detailed information about this series, visit the Wookieepedia. Summary Star Wars takes place "in a galaxy far, far, away" which is trapped in the iron grip of the Emperor of the Galactic Empire, Sheev Palpatine. The series opens with Palpatine's enforcer, the feared Darth Vader, boarding Tantive IV, the personal starship of Princess Leia Organa, the princess of Alderaan. Before being arrested by Vader and Imperial Forces, Organa uploads the plans of the Death Star superweapon being constructed in secret as well as a holographic plea to Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to R2-D2, an astromech droid once belonging to famed Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. After evading Vader's grasp, R2-D2 and his companion, the translator droid C-3PO, land on Tatooine, where the plans and the message fall into the hands of Luke Skywalker, a young moisture farmer living with his aunt and uncle. This fateful event would soon drag Luke into a conflict that will define the fate of the galaxy. Decades before the rise of the Galactic Empire existed the Galactic Republic, a representative democracy that spanned the whole of the galaxy and had representatives from nearly every inhabited world. During this time, the Jedi Order, an organization of peacekeepers who sought to preserve balance in the Force and harmony across the galaxy, was forced to step into the ensuing civil war between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems as the latter attempted to secede from Republic control. The so-called "Separatists" were backed by the Sith, the Jedi Order's counterparts who wished to utilize the Force as a means of gaining power and control. With the Republic's forces outnumbered by the Separatists' ever-growing army of droids, the Jedi and the Republic turned to creating an army of clones to bolster their ranks. Hence the times became known as the Clone Wars, in which conflict, corruption, and war raged across the galaxy, eventually leading to the fall of both the Republic and the Jedi Order as well as the advent of the Empire. Since Disney's acquisition of the franchise, Star Wars has been split into two separate continuities. The current "Canon" consists of the original trilogy, the prequel trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, the third trilogy that began with the release of The Force Awakens, and supporting materials and spin-offs released since ownership changed hands. All other comics, novels, video games, and other materials released before the series' acquisition as part of the "Star Wars Extended Universe" (frequently abbreviated as EU) have been designated as part of the "Legends" continuity. These materials include (but are not limited to) The New Jedi Order novels and comics, the Legacy comics, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, and The Thrawn Trilogy. Power of the Verse 'Disney Continuity' In the current "Canon", also referred to as the "Disney Canon", even Jedi Younglings who have just begun their Jedi training have showcased Large Building level to City Block level telekinetic feats. Force sensitives on the level of well trained Jedi Padawans and fully fledged Jedi Knights have showcased casual City Block level feats, with their highest showings reaching Town level+ or higher. Fully fledged Jedi Masters, Sith acolytes, and Sith Lords have showcased casual Small Town level to Town level+ feats, with the highest showings being in the Large Town level range. Virtually all notable Force adept possess Subsonic running speed with Force augmentation as well as Massively Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reactions that are augmented by precognition. The most powerful characters in the continuity, The Ones of Mortis, are vastly above any normal Force adept and can potentially destroy the galaxy if they were ever to come to blows. The Disney continuity is decently powerful in terms of technology. Soldiers and bounty hunters have access to hand-held weapons ranging from Small Building level pistols to Large Building level+ heavy weaponry. They also have access to body armour with similar range of tiers of durability (Small Building level to Large Building level+). Ground vehicles range from simple scout vehicles with Building level to Large Building level+ firepower and durability to monstrous main battle tanks which can not only dish out Town level+ to Large Mountain level firepower but also take Town level+ firepower. Spaceships in the verse range from several metre long starfighters packing Small Town level laser cannons and Mountain level bombs/missiles to city sized capital ships packing weaponry which can melt large cities, cause extremely violent earthquakes, even life-wipe planets and reduce the crust to molten slag. The verse also boasts of impressive FTL travel technology called “hyperdrives”. The highest rated hyperdrives allow for traversing distances of tens of thousands of light-years in just several hours. The most powerful vessels in the Canon so far are the superweapon equipped battle stations which boast of Large Planet to Large Star level firepower. 'Legends Continuity' More often the focus is on Force-User characters, specifically those who are Jedi or Sith. With broken abilities such as high level telepathy capable of dominating entire planetary populations, draining worlds, extremely fine level precision use of telekinesis as well as other esoteric powers, Force-Users are formidable opponents. An upper-mid tier Jedi Master such as Obi-Wan Kenobi at his prime has no difficulty moving and reacting when augmented by the Force and his own perceptions, performing reactionary feats and attack speeds against entire armies to pull off up to mach 4000-16,000 speeds and move his lightsaber so fast it appears like he created a literal spherical force field around himself. Even weaker Jedi Knights precognition works beyond their own understanding and can adapt against lightspeed attacks. This is thanks to a bevy line-up of ridiculously powerful telepaths, beings who can wipe out entire worlds, technology great enough to manufacture planet razing self-adapting and evolving city size automated factories to small starships capable of wiping out entire star systems, and beings who have mastered technology and mystical powers like the Celestials who have seemingly become omniscient and went onto a higher realm or plane of existence. Timeline Legends Timeline In the Legends timeline, formally known as the Expanded Universe, Star Wars is divided into multiple publishing eras to signify the work's placement in the timeline. The eras are as follows: *'Before the Republic (Prior to 25,053 BBY):' Over a thousand generations ago, before the Galactic Republic had even existed, the Je'daii Order (Later known as the Jedi Order) were the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. Major stories in this era include Dawn of the Jedi (25,793 - 29,792 BBY). *'Old Republic Era (5000 - 1000 BBY):' After several millennia of isolation, the Sith Empire returned to the galaxy in the Great Hyperspace War, beginning constant on-and-off battles with the Republic for four thousand years. Major stories in this era include Tales of the Jedi (5000 - 3986 BBY), Knights of the Old Republic (3956 BBY) and its sequel, Knights of the Old Republic II (3951 BBY), The Old Republic (3643 - 3630 BBY) and Darth Bane: Path of Destruction (1003 - 1000 BBY). *'Rise of the Empire Era (1000 - 0 BBY):' After the seeming extinction of the Sith, the Republic thrived in a golden era of peace. But underneath the surface, the Sith grew in secret, plotting to overthrow the Republic once again. In 22 BBY, thousands of systems seceded from the Republic and formed the CIS (Confederacy of Independent Systems), before beginning the Clone Wars. Three years later, both the CIS and the Jedi Order were all but destroyed, and Darth Sidious reorganized the Republic into the Galactic Empire, sending the galaxy into an age of tyranny and fear. Major stories in this era include Darth Bane: Rule of Two (1000 - 990 BBY), Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil (980 BBY), Darth Plagueis (67 - 32 BBY), the Prequel Trilogy (32 - 19 BBY), The Force Unleashed (3 - 2 BBY) and its sequel, The Force Unleashed II (1 BBY). *'Rebellion Era (0 BBY - 5 ABY):' With the formation of the Alliance to Restore the Republic (Also known as the Rebel Alliance), the galaxy stood a fighting chance against their tyrannical rulers. Ultimately, with the help of Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, two of the Empire's greatest superweapons were destroyed, and the galaxy was freed from the Empire's grasp. Major stories in this era include the Original Trilogy (0 BBY - 4 ABY), Dark Forces (0 BBY - 1 ABY) and Shadows of the Empire (3 - 4 ABY). *'New Republic Era (5 - 25 ABY):' After the destruction of the second Death Star and the fragmentation of the Galactic Empire, the Rebel Alliance was reorganized into the New Republic and attempted to bring peace to the galaxy, with Luke Skywalker forming the New Jedi Order. However, multiple splinter factions of the Empire would rise to try and take their place, alongside new Dark Jedi. Major stories in this era include Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (5 ABY), the Thrawn Trilogy (9 ABY), Dark Empire (10 - 11 ABY), the Jedi Academy Trilogy (11 ABY), Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (12 ABY), the Callista Trilogy (12 - 13 ABY), Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (14 ABY), and the Hand of Thrawn Duology (19 ABY). *'New Jedi Order Era (25 - 37 ABY):' Twenty-one years after the Battle of Endor, the galaxy was invaded by an extragalactic species known as the Yuuzhan Vong. They proved nearly insurmountable, requiring the full might of the New Republic (And later, the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances) as well as the New Jedi Order to bring down. Six years after the end of the war, a new threat arose in the Gorog, the Dark Nest of Killiks in the Unknown Regions. Major stories in this era include The New Jedi Order (25 - 29 ABY) and the Dark Nest Trilogy (35 - 36 ABY). *'Legacy Era (37 - 140 ABY):' With the Dark Nest Crisis over, the galaxy poured its resources into reconstruction after the Yuuzhan Vong War for the next four years. However, the secession of the Five Worlds into the Confederation, the arrival of the Sith Lady Lumiya and the fall of Jacen Solo as the Sith Lord Darth Caedus sparked the Second Galactic Civil War. Two years after this, the Lost Tribe of the Sith (A group of Sith isolated on the planet Kesh since 5000 BBY) emerged in the galaxy, before allying themselves with the Jedi to stop the Force entity known as Abeloth. Nearly a century later, the Sith had once again returned en masse and established their own Galactic Empire, with the New Jedi Order all but destroyed. Major stories in this era include Legacy of the Force (40 - 41 ABY), Fate of the Jedi (43 - 44 ABY) and the Star Wars: Legacy comics (130 - 140 ABY). Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Newendigo * SpiralMaster * Sheoth * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Valar Melkor 2 * The Everlasting * Darkness552 * ExoSaiyan9000 * Archon Hero * Oblivion00 * TISSG7Regrave * CrossverseCrisis * Kkapoios * SaiyanSage * Grimreaper2219 * Timefreezer4 * Aeyu * Aparajita * Starkiller215 * Drellix * Sera Loveheart * Colonel Krukov * Shadowbokunohero * Legion350 * Albente * x Heart of Steel x * TeenAngel101 * SheevShezarrine * Meosos * Hellbeast1 * Js250476 * SolidEye234 * Super Saiyan God Julian * EMagolorSoul * FrostMouse0 Opponents * Geutonic Neutral * DanFlsamual21 * FateAlbane * ZacharyGrossman273 * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * AlfredOath * GloryTheRainWing108 *The real cal howard Characters 'Jedi' * Anakin Skywalker * Luke Skywalker * Luke Skywalker (Legends) * Starkiller * Mace Windu * Meetra Surik * Nomi Sunrider * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Ki-Adi Mundi * Thon * Ulic Qel-Droma * Yoda * Ahsoka Tano * Kanan Jarrus * Hero of Tython * Satele Shan * Jaden Korr * Qui-Gon Jinn * Luminara Unduli * Kao Cen Darach * Bastila Shan * Ven Zallow * Plo Koon * Rahm Kota * Quinlan Vos * Kyp Durron * Kyle Katarn * Ezra Bridger * Kit Fisto * Shaak Ti * Kento Marek * Adi Gallia 'Dark Jedi/Sith' * Revan * Ajunta Pall * Darth Bane * Darth Caedus * Darth Malak * Darth Malgus * Darth Marr * Darth Maul * Darth Nihilus * Aloysius Kallig * Darth Nox * Darth Plagueis * Darth Sidious * Darth Sion * Darth Tenebrous * Darth Thanaton * Darth Traya * Darth Tyranus (Count Dooku) * Asajj Ventress * Darth Vader * Grand Inquisitor * Darth Zannah * Freedon Nadd * Karness Muur * Ludo Kressh * Marka Ragnos * Naga Sadow * Remulus Dreypa * Lord Vitiate * Arcann * Pong Krell * Savage Opress 'Galactic Republic' * ARC Trooper * Captain Rex * Padme Amidala * Commander Cody * Clone Assassins * Boss (RC-1138) 'Confederacy of Independent Systems' * General Grievous 'Alliance to Restore the Republic and New Republic' * Gial Ackbar * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Lando Calrissian * Jyn Erso * Cassian Andor * Baze Malbus * Chirrut Îmwe * Hera Syndulla * Garazeb Orrelios * Sabine Wren * Alexsandr Kallus * Lauren Mel Coelho * Shriv 'Galactic Empire' * Wilhuff Tarkin * Grand Admiral Thrawn * Stormtrooper * Death Trooper * Karbin 'The Resistance' * Finn (Star Wars) * Rey 'First Order' * Snoke * Kylo Ren * Phasma * FN-2199 * Captain Cardinal 'Droids' * HK-47 * B1 Battle Droid * B2 Super Battle Droid * BX-series droid commando * Aqua Droid * IG-100 MagnaGuard * Droideka * Vulture Droid * Hyena-class Bomber * Droid tri-fighter * C-3PO * Imperial Sentry Droid * K-2SO * E-XD Infiltrator Droid * BT-1 'Bounty Hunters' * Boba Fett * Cad Bane * Jango Fett * Durge * Black Krrsantan * Dengar * Bossk * C-21 Highsinger * Embo * Latts Razzi 'Criminal Syndicate Leaders and Gangsters' * Prince Xizor * Guri 'Beasts and Alien Species' * Ewoks * Gungans * The Sarlacc * Zillo Beast * Webweavers * Acklay * Gutkurr * Lylek * Purrgil * Giants of Living Stone 'Others' * World Razer * Shimrra Jamaane * Zaalbar * Ursa Wren * Bombinax * Krismo Sodi Non Jedi/Sith Force Beings * Bendu * Bedlam Spirits The Ones of Mortis: * The Father * Abeloth (The Mother) * The Son * The Daughter Weapons and Vehicles Weapons * Lightsaber * Blaster * Class-A Thermal Detonator * Disruptor Ground Vehicles and Tanks * AT-TE * SPHA-T * Imperial Troop Transport (ITT) * AT-DP * AT-ST * AT-AT * TX-225 Occupier Tank * AT-M6 Starfighters and Bombers * Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor * Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor * V-19 Torrent * Z-95 Headhunter * ARC-170 Starfighter * V-wing Starfighter * Nantex-class Territorial Defence Starfighter * TIE Fighter * TIE Bomber * TIE Advanced * TIE Interceptor * TIE Defender * TIE Fighter (First Order) * TIE/sf Space Superiority Fighter * TIE Silencer * X-wing Starfighter * BTL Y-wing Starfighter * A-wing Interceptor * B-wing Starfighter Gunships and Light Transports * LAAT/i * Patrol Transport Gunship * Slave I * Kom'rk-class Fighter * Millennium Falcon * Ghost (Star Wars) * Ebon Hawk * Auzituck Anti-Slaver Gunship Corvettes, Frigates, Light Cruisers, and Medium Transports * Consular-class Cruiser * CR90 Corvette * Gozanti-class Cruiser * Arquitens-class Light Cruiser * Carrion Spike * Raider-class Corvette * Free Virgillia-class Bunkerbuster Cruisers, Destroyers, and Heavy Transports * Acclamator-class Assault Ship * Venator-class Star Destroyer * Victory-class Star Destroyer * Providence-class Dreadnought * Munificent-class Star Frigate * Recusant-class Light Destroyer * Imperial I-class Star Destroyer * Imperial II-class Star Destroyer * Conqueror-class Star Destroyer * Interdictor-class Star Destroyer * MC80 Star Cruiser * MC85 Star Cruiser * Resurgent-class Star Destroyer Heavy Battlecruisers and Dreadnoughts * Praetor-class Star Battlecruiser * Executor-class Star Dreadnought * Eclipse-class Dreadnought * Mandator IV-class Siege Dreadnought * Supremacy Battle Stations and Superweapons * Death Star I * Death Star II * Starkiller Base Other * The Force Calculations Canon (Disney continuity) Blaster pistol firepower Blaster carbine firepower Class-A thermal detonator yield AT-TE cannon muzzle velocity Slave I laser cannon firepower Patrol Transport Gunship laser cannon firepower Maxillipede shuttle durability Geonosian droid factory explodes and Baktoid Super Tank durability Kanan & Ezra throw some asteroids and Kom'rk-class fighter durability Class 2 hyperdrive speed Munificent-class star frigate hull durability Death Star I superlaser firepower Starkiller Base superlaser firepower General Grievous lifting strength Ahsoka and some Jedi younglings collapse an ice cliff Obi-Wan Kenobi blocks a laser Plo Koon's telekinesis Yoda vs mountains Darth Vader survives Sith temple explosion Energy to vaporize the central pod of a TIE fighter Luke Skywalker quakes an island Strength of the Giants of Living Stone XX-9 heavy turbolaser yield Arquitens-class light cruiser turbolaser yield Legends continuity - Work in progress - Category:Verses Category:Star Wars Category:Disney Category:Movies Category:Book Verses Category:Comicbooks Category:Cartoons Category:Games Category:Science Fiction